kaminokunifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2
Episode 2 is the second episode of Season 1 of Kingdom. Synopsis Prince Chang and Mu-yeong arrive at Jiyulheon, where they make a horrific discovery. Seo-bi’s story of what she saw eerily resonates with Prince Chang. Plot The Crown Prince and Mu-yeong continue their journey south to find Lee Seung-hui, whom they have learned is working at a clinic on Mount Geumjeong near Dongnae. As they get closer, the prince is unnerved by the eerie silence in the surrounding forest. They are further disturbed when they finally arrive at Jiyulheon and see that it is heavily fortified with sharpened bamboo spears, and the doors nailed shut. They enter the clinic and find it apparently deserted, but with signs of a battle. When a floorboard breaks, the prince is horrified to discover a tangle of bodies beneath the clinic buildings. They alert the local guards, who recover the bodies and take them to the magistrate's office. The crown prince notes that Physician Lee's corpse is not among them, and assumes he must still be alive. Back in town, the local elites are hosting a party for Cho Beom-pal, the newly appointed magistrate of Dongnae and a member of the Haewon Cho clan. The magistrate is shocked when he is informed of the discovery of the bodies at Jiyulheon. A guard tells him the suspect is a patient at the clinic named Yeong-sin, who has been seen cutting bamboo around town for the last few days. They assume he erected the spears to keep people from discovering the corpses. Furthermore, they learn he has been using a false identity from a man who died during the war three years ago. Magistrate Cho orders the guards to find and arrest Yeong-sin. Meanwhile, government forces led by Cho Beom-il approach Dongnae to arrest the crown prince, who continues searching the city for Physician Lee. Back in Hanyang, Chief Scholar Kim Sun meets with some of his co-conspirators. One suggests he turn over the covenant with the Crown Prince's signature to Cho Hak-ju. He believes that if the Chief Scholar agrees to support Lord Cho, he will spare the lives of the other scholars. They are interrupted by a visit from the Head Court Lady of the Crown Prince's Palace. She informs them that a corpse was found in the King's palace, but that it was covered up. The scholars agree that if they can find out what Lord Cho is hiding, they may be able to not only save themselves, but bring down the whole Haewon Cho clan. In Dongnae, the Crown Prince visits the medicinal herb supplier for Jiyulheon, hoping he knows the whereabouts of Physician Lee. Although the herb supplier is hostile to the Crown Prince, Mu-yeong manages to bribe him into telling him that Seo-bi, a physician at Jiyulheon, came to see him the previous day. Mu-yeong is excited to learn there is a survivor. The herb supplier reveals that Seo-bi had asked about the resurrection plant, said to have the power to bring the dead back to life. He tells them that it grows in the Frozen Valley, located on Mount Gomi to the north of Dongnae, and the prince and Mu-yeong hurry after her. The Crown Prince and Mu-yeong reach the Frozen Valley, which is appropriately freezing unseasonably. They discover Seo-bi digging in an icy cave. She tells them that Physician Lee caused the disaster at Jiyulheon after resurrecting a man in the capital, and is horrified to hear that they removed the bodies. She tells them the people are infected with a horrible disease, and that they must warn the city before they resurrect at nightfall. She was hoping to use the resurrection plant to find a cure. The prince realizes that Physician Lee had resurrected the King on Lord Cho's orders. He orders Mu-yeong to accompany Seo-bi to Dongnae to warn the city, while he returns to Jiyulheon to get Physician Lee's medical journals. Yeong-sin, meanwhile, discovers the bodies are when he returns to the clinic. He rushes to the magistrate's office, where the coroner is examining the human bite marks on the bodies. He warns them that the people will resurrect, but the magistrate orders his arrest. Yeong-sin attempts to burn the corpses, but is subdued by the guards and tied up. The prince arrives at Jiyulheon, where Cho Beom-il and his guards are waiting for him with with Physician Lee's journal and a royal order for his arrest. The Prince confronts Beom-il about the resurrection plant, and Beom-il responds that while the King has lost his mind, he will survive until the Queen gives birth. The prince denounces the Cho clan's lust for power, and his condescension infuriates Beom-il, who attacks him. After a short fight Beom-il subdues the Prince and breaks his sword. However, he hears a thumping noise coming from inside an upturned cabinet, and orders his guards to investigate. At the magistrate's office, Magistrate Cho attempts to obtain a confession from Yeong-sin, ignoring his protests about the bodies. Seo-bi enters with Mu-yeong, and attempts to convince the magistrate that he is telling the truth. When that fails, she tries to warn the assembled crowd to flee; however, they also dismiss her. The magistrate calls her and Yeong-sin lunatics, and orders that they be locked up. In a flashback, Physician Lee examines the King's body and confirms his death. Lord Cho insists that the the King must survive another month, until the Queen gives birth. He orders the physician to repeat what he did three years ago. Later, Lord Cho watches impassively as the restrained, resurrected King attempts to attack him. In the present, an acrobat notices one of the corpses at the magistrate's office moving, much to the surprise of the crowd and Mu-yeong. A man recognizes the woman as his wife, and runs to her, where he is immediately attacked. The crown scatters in a panic as the other bodies revive and begin to chase them. At Jiyulheon, Cho Beom-il's guards open the cabinet only to be attacked by Physician Lee, who had been locked inside. Beom-il stabs him as he mauls a guard, but is shocked when he doesn't die. The infected guard then turns on him, and while Beom-il is distracted the Physician bites him too. The Crown Prince kills the physician, but Beom-il has already been infected and begins to turn. The second guard flees, locking the Prince in the shed with Beom-il; fortunately, the Prince manages to kill Beom-il by beheading him. The Prince escapes and runs towards Dongnae. He reaches the river, only to see the city burning on the opposite bank. Cast * Ju Ji-hoon as Crown Prince Lee Chang * Ryu Seung-ryong as Lord Cho Hak-ju * Bae Doo-na as Seo-bi * Kim Sang-ho as Mu-yeong * Kim Sung-gyu as Yeong-sin * Jeon Seok-ho as Cho Beom-pal * Kim Hye-jun as Queen Cho * Jung Suk-won as Cho Beom-il * Kim Jong-soo as Chief Scholar Kim Sun * Kwon Bum-taek as Physician Lee Seung-hui * Yoo Seung-mok as Dongnae government official Trivia * The ''hanja for Mu-yeong's name (武英) can be seen on his identity card. "Mu" means "martial" or "courageous", and "Yeong" means "outstanding" or "heroic". Category:Episodes